Together Forever
by Chitose Rinko
Summary: Hinata yang terpaksa ikut dengan ayah yang baru saja ditemuinya, harus menerima jika ibunya sudah pergi meninggalkannya, Hinata sedih karena ia akan kesepian, namun kehadiran Sasuke membuatnya kembali senang. Sasuke memberi janji pada hinata...
1. Chapter 1

Akhirnya setelah hiatus sangat lama, saya kembali membuat fic lagi.

Ini fic saya yang ke-4. Semoga terhibur dengan fic saya kali ini.

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Frienship

**Pair:** Hinata, Sasuke

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Alur kecepetan

Hinata: 6 tahun

Sasuke: 6 tahun

**Chapter 1**

Normal POV

Terlihat seorang gadis kecil berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak di salah satu lereng gunung. Terdengar sesekali ia menyanyikan lagu dengan riangnya. Gadis kecil itu membawa setangkai bunga lily putih di tangan kirinya sedangkan di tangan kanannya ada setangkai bunga tulip merah muda. Gadis kecil itu terus berjalan hingga langkah kaki kecilnya berhenti di sebuah rumah kecil, di antara lebetnya hutan di gunung itu.

"Kaa-chan!" Teriaknya sebelum berlari menerjang seorang wanita muda yang baru saja keluar dari rumah itu.

"Hina-chan darimana saja?" Tanya wanita yang adalah ibu dari anak itu.

"Tadi Hina habis mengambil bunga Kaa-chan. Lihat bunganya cantik-cantik,kan?" Jawab gadis kecil itu sambil menunjukkan bunga yang di genggam kedua tangannya.

"Wah, iya. Hina-chan masuk dulu sana. Mandi dulu sebentar lagi Kaa-chan ajak Hina jalan-jalan." Kata Ibu anak kecil itu.

"Jalan-jalan? Ya deh… Hina mandi dulu ya Kaa-chan." Kata gadis kecil itu lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia tidak sadar jika senyum Ibunya, sudah menjadi muram.

SKIP TIME

"Kaa-chan, kita mau ke mana sih?" Tanya gadis kecil itu di tengah perjalanannya bersama ibunya.

"Kita mau bertemu Tou-chan." Jawab Ibunya, tanpa memandang gadis kecil itu.

"Tou-chan? Lho… kan Tou-chan Hina udah gak ada. Memangnya Hina punya Tou-chan lagi?" Tanya anak itu bingung dengan jawaban Ibunya.

"Hina masih punya Tou-chan kok. Tou-chan Hina cuman satu. Sebentar lagi juga Hina pasti bertemu." Jawab Ibunya yang tetap tidak memandang gadis kecil itu.

"Oh…" Gadis kecil itu diam, tidak tahu harus bertanya apa lagi.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh sang Ibu lalu berhenti beberapa saat.

"Hina nanti kalau sudah bertemu dengan Tou-chan, gak boleh nakal ya.." Perkataan sang Ibu membuat anak kecil itu terdiam sambil menatap Ibunya dengan tatapan polosnya.

Sementara Ibunya menundukkan kepalanya, menahan luapan emosinya. Setelah beberapa saat diam, gadis kecil itu melihat Ibunya mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kaa-chan kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya gadis kecil itu kebingungan.

"Hina…. Maafkan Kaa-chan." Gumam sang Ibu pada anaknya, yang dibalas tatapan bingung sang anak.

"Kaa-chan kenapa?" Tanya anak itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan ibunya.

"Hina mau kan membantu Kaa-chan?" Tanya Ibunya.

"Kalau kaa-chan berhenti menangis, Hina mau mambantu apa aja." Jawab anak itu.

"Hina lihat,kan mobil yang ada di sana" Kata Ibunya sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil hitam tak jauh di depannya.

"Iya, Kaa-chan." Jawab anak itu mengikuti arah jari ibunya.

"Hina dating ke mobil itu, nanti Hina akan bertemu Tou-channya Hina." Kata sang Ibu di tengah isakannya.

"Kalau Hina ke sana Kaa-chan berhenti menangis?" Tanya anak itu.

"Iya sayang, kalau Hina mau ke sana Kaa-chan pasti berhenti mengangis." Jawab Ibunya.

"Kaa-chan tunggu di sini ya. Hina kesana sebentar." Kata gadis itu lalu berjalan menuju mobil hitam tersebut.

Setelah anak itu mendekat ke mobil itu, sang ibu berlari kembali ke dalam hutan, meninggalkan anaknya yang menuju mobil itu.

'wah… bagus banget.' Gadis kecil itu membatin saat sudah berada di samping mobil itu.

Tak lama ia memandangi mobil itu. Keluarlah sosok seorang laki-laki yang menggunakan setelan jas rapi. Rambut panjang laki-laki itu bergerak tertiup angin.

"Hinata?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Hm? Iya aku Hinata, anda siapa?" Jawab Hinata bingung mendapati sosok di hadapannya memiliki beberapa kesamaan fisik dengannya.

Dalam hitungan detik laki-laki itu menggendong dan memeluk Hinata.

"Ini Tou-chan. Aku Tou-chanmu." Kata laki-laki itu.

"Tou-chan? Tou-chan Hina? Ou-chan kemana aja Hina,kan belum pernah bertemu dengan Tou-chan?" Jawab Hinata memandang Ayahnya.

"Maafkan Tou-chan. Tou-chan baru bias menemuimu sekarang.

"Ah, iya. Kaa-chan pasti senang bertemu Tou-chan." Hinata melihat kea rah Ibunya berdiri tadi. Tapi ia tidak melihat sosok ibunya seketika itu matanya melebar.

"Kaa-chan!" Hinata memberontak di pelukan Ayahnya.

Ayahnya tidak menurunkan Hinata malah semakin erat memeluk anaknya itu.

"Sudah Hinata. Mulai sekarang Hinata tinggal dengan Tou-chan."

"Gak mau. Hina mau sama Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan! Hik…hik…." Hinata terus memberontak dan mulai menangis. Tetapi ayahnya tidak menghiraukan tangisan Hinata dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Hinata sudah jangan menangis terus." Sang Ayah berusaha menghentikan tangisan Hinata yang semakin keras saat mobilnya mulai berjalan.

Sepanjang perjalan Hinata tak henti-hentinya menangis. Ayahnya pun terlihat sudah pasrah dengan anaknya. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah besar dan mewah. Hinata masih tetap mengangis dalam gendongan Ayahnya yang membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut dan membawa Hinata ke sebuuh kamar yang sudah di siapkan sang Ayah untuk menyambut kedatangan Hinata.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Hinata tinggal di rumah barunya bersama Ayahnya. Dan selama itu pula Hinata tidak makan ataupun keluar dari kamarnya, Hinata hanya bisa mengangis.

"Hinata, kamu harus makan, nanti kamu sakit. Makan ya, sedikit saja." Bujuk sang ayah.

"Nggak, aku nggak mau. Aku mau Kaa-chan, Hik…. Hik….Kaa-chan.." Jawab Hinata masih sambil menangis.

"Hhh… " Sang ayah bingung mengahadapi anak semata wayangnya itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ada apa?" Tanya sang ayah pada salah seorang pelayan yang ada di depan pintu.

"Maaf Hiashi-sama, Fugaku-sama sudah menunggu anda di kantor."Jawab pelayan tersebut.

"Hinata Tou-chan pergi dulu, ya. Nanti kalau kamu lapar, kamu bilang sama pelayan di sini ya." Sebelum meninggalkan kamar Hinata sang Ayah mencium dahi Hinata dan beranjak pergi.

"Nanti kalau dia lapar berikan apapun yang diinginkannya." Ucapnya pada pelayan yang ada di situ.

"Baik, Hiashi-sama." Jawab pelayan tersebut.

Hinata memperhatikan mobil ayahnya yang sudah keluar dari halaman rumahnya. Setelah mobil tersebut tidak terlihat lagi, Hinata berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Nona, ada yang nona inginkan?" Tanya seorang pelayan yang melihat Hinata.

"Umm… a..ano.. aku lapar." Jawab Hinata pelan, sambil menunduk.

"Lapar? Nona ingin makan apa?" Tanya pelayan itu, menunduk menyamakan tinggi dengan Hinata.

"Umm… terserah saja. Aku suka apa saja kok." Jawab Hinata.

"Begitu ya…. em kalau begitu nona tunggu sebentar ya." Ucap pelayan itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata melangkah menuju luar rumah mewahnya. Hinata berencana kembali ke rumahnya yang lama dan bertemu dengan ibunya, tetapi saat sudah sampai dip agar rumahnya seorang penjaga mendatanginya.

"Nona mau kemana?" Tanya penjaga itu.

"A..aku mau main di luar, apa paman punya sepeda untukku?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Tentu saja ada nona. Nona tunggu di sini sebentar saya akan ambilkan sepedanya." Kata penjaga itu dan pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Dengan cepat Hinata membuka pagar rumahnya, agak kesusahan karena tubuhnya yang tidak sebanding dengan besarnya pagar tersebut. Setelah berhasil membukanya Hinata berlari keluar dari rumah barunya itu.

Hinata berusaha mengingat jalan yang dilalui ayahnya saat membawanya ke rumahnya.

Nafasnya mulai memburu, airmatanya pun sudah tidak dapat ditahannya lagi. Hinata benar-benar rindu dengan ibunya.

Setelah hampir 3 jam berlari Hinata, sampai di tempat ayahnya bertemu dengannya dan juga tempat ibunya meninggalkannya. Dengan sisa kekuatannya Hinata berlari menuju rumahnya.

Sementara itu,

Para pelayan sudah memberitahukan kaburnya Hinata dari rumah ke ayah Hinata.

Hiashi yang dalam perjalan pulang dengan rekan bisnisnya terpaksa harus berbalik arah menuju rumah lama Hinata.

"Kalian menjaga seorang gadis kecil saja tidak becus." Kata Hiashi pada pelayannya yang menghubunginya.

"Maafkan kami Hiashi-sama." Jawab pelayan tersebut.

Hiashi memutuskan teleponnya.

"Fugaku, aku harus mencari anakku dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah. Kau tidak masalah,kan?" Kata Hiashi pada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hn, santai saja Hiashi. Aku tidak ada acara sampai besok, kau cari dulu anakmu. Masalah bisnis kita dapat menunggu." Kata Fugaku, rekan bisnis Hiashi.

"Taka apa kan, Sasuke?" Tanya Hiashi pada anak Fugaku yang kebetulan ikut dengannya.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab seadanya.

"Kaa-chan!...Kaa-chan,Hina pulang Kaa-chan!" Teriak Hinata saat ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya itu.

"Kaa-chan?" Hinata masuk ke dalam kamar ibunya, Hinata tidak menemukan ibunya dan juga pakaian-pakaian ibunya di lemari kamar itu.

"Kaa-chan!" Teriak Hinata, lalu menangis di samping tempat tidur ibunya. Hinata memeluk kedua lututnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya.

"Hik…hik… Kaa-chan dimana? Kaa-chan, kenapa pergi? Hina mau ikut Kaa-chan? Hik..hik…" Tangis Hinata.

Tak berapa lama Hisahi dating ke rumah itu, dan mendapati Hinata menangis di kamar ibunya.

"Hinata. Maaf, Tou-chan tidak memberitahu Hinata kalau Kaa-chan sudah pindah." Kata Hiashi sambil memeluk Hinata.

"hik..hik..Kaa-chan pindah kemana? Hina mau ikut." Tanya Hinata di tengah isakan tangisnya.

"Kaa-chan pindah keluar negeri. Hinata tidak bisa ikut, Tou-chan saja tidak tahu sekarang ada dimana Kaa-chan. Maafkan Tou-chan." Jawab Hiashi lagi.

"Sekarang Hinata pulang sama Tou-chan ya?" Ajak Hiashi.

Hiashi menggendong Hinata keluar dari rumah itu, dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya sambil memangku Hinata.

"Wah, itu anakmu? Kelihatannya seumuran denganmu Sasuke." Kata Fugaku yang dibalas anggukan dari Hiashi.

Sasuke yang pertamanya tidak tertarik memandang Hinata, akhirnya mengarahkan pandangannya ke Hinata saat di dengarnya isak tangis Hinata. Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata. Hinata yang akhirnya sadar diperhatikan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Entah mengapa tangis Hinata berhenti saat ia memandang Sasuke.

"Siapa namamu?" Sasuke akhirnya menyapa Hinata. Fugaku dan Hiashi yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Hinata. Kamu siapa?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Sasuke." Jawab sasuke singkat, tetapi matanya masih melihat kearah Hinata terus. Begitu pula dengan Hinata yang memandangi Sasuke.

"Kamu, kenapa menangis?" Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata. Sekarang mereka berada di kamar Hinata, sedangkan kedua ayah mereke membicarakan bisnis di ruang kerja Hiashi.

"Aku kangen Kaa-chanku." Jawab Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Memangnya Kaa-chanmu ada dimana?"

"Tidak tahu, kata Tou-chan, Kaa-chan sudah pergi ke luar negeri."

"Apa kamu kesepian?"

"Iya, habis Tou-chan sibuk bekarja, aku tidak ada temannya."

"Kamu main sama aku aja."

"Memangnya mau main apa?"

"Terserah kamu."

"….."

"Kamu lari aja deh."

"lari?'

"Iya, aku sama Nii-sanku biasanya main kejar-kejaran lagipula rumahmu,kan besar."

"Um…iya deh."

"Kalau aku berhasil nangkap kamu berarti kamu kalah."

"Baiklah.."

"Hmm…. Kena kamu kalah, sekarang kamu harus ngejar aku." Kata Sasuke setelah memegang lengan Hinata dan berlari menjauhi Hinata.

"Aa…Sasuke curang…" Kata Hinata lalu berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Hinata lambat!" Ejek Sasuke.

"Itu,kan karena Sasuke curang." Balas Hinata, sambil terus berlari mengejar Sasuke.

Mereka tidak sadar bila Fugaku dan Hiashi memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Sepertinya, kita tidak perlu repot menjodohkan mereka." Kata Hiashi

"Ya, mereka sudah akrab secepat itu." Balas Fugaku.

"Dasar curang." Kata Hinata, setelah menydahi permainan.

"Salah sendiri lambat."

"Tapi,kan aku gak tau kalau sudah mulai."

"Lambat.."

"Huh… pantat ayam."

"Eh? Apa kau bilang lambat. Coba ulangi." Kata Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hinata. 

"Uhh….Sasuke pantat ayam!" Hinata mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke.

"Udah, sakit nih." Kata Sasuke melepas tangan Hinata dari pipinya

"Uhh… Sasuke.."

"Hn? Apa?"

"Gimana kalau nanti kamu pulang, aku akan kesepian lagi dan teringat Kaa-chanku."

"Aku akn sering-sering ke sini main sama kamu."

"Janji?" Hinata menjulurkan kelingkingnya.

"Janji." Sasuke melingkarkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Hinata.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum melihat Hinata yang senang dengan janji mereka barusan.

'Aku janji aku akan buat kamu tersenyum seperti ini, selamanya.' Ucap sasuke dalam hati.

TBC

Gomen, sampai di sini dulu aja. Chapter berikutnya akan menceritakan kehidupan Sasuke dan Hinata 9 tahun ke depannya. Kalau masih ada typo maaf sekali lagi. Sudah lama tidak menulis fic.

Jangan lupa REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Frienship

**Pair:** Hinata, Sasuke

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Alur kecepetan

Hinata: 15 tahun

Sasuke: 15 tahun

**Chapter 2**

Hinata POV

TOK…TOK…TOK…

"Nona, sudah saatnya anda bangun."

Aku membuka mataku sedikit, saat mendengar salah seorang pelayanku membangunkanku.

"Iya, aku bangun sekarang."

Setelah memberi jawaban aku mulai beranjak dari kasurku menuju kamar mandi.

SRASH

Air hangat mengguyur tubuhku, tidak perlu waktu yang lama aku sudah selesai membersihkan tubuhku. Aku berjalan ke kasurku dan memakai seragam yang sudah disiapkan diatasnya.

"Pagi, Tou-san."

"Pagi."

Aku duduk di kursi meja makan di samping Tou-sanku. Aku mulai memakan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan pelayanku.

TIN…TIN…

Tak lama kemudian suara mobil terdengar.

"Kau itu tidak kasihan pada Sasuke? Setiap pagi menjemputmu padahal sekolah kalian berbeda."

"Hehehe…. Tidak apa-apa,kan? Lagipula kan yang nyetir sopirnya Sasuke. Sasuke juga tidak keberatan mengentarku dulu."

"Dasar kamu ini, ya sudah habiskan makananmu, nanti Sasuke yang telat masuk sekolah."

"Iya Tou-san."

TIN…TIN…

"Aaa, tidak sabaran. Tou-san, aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat dulu ya."

"Iya, sampaikan pada Sasuke terima kasih Tou-san."

"Iya, dah Tou-san."

Aku melangkah menuju luar rumah dan masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke.

"Dasar lambat."

"Uhh… Aku kan masih makan."

"Kau dari dulu tetap saja lambat."

"Daripada kau pantat ayam."

"Hn."

"Huh… masih pagi sudah membuat aku kesal."

"Hn, lalu?"

"Setidaknya kan, kamu bisa bersikap baik padaku."

Sejenak Sasuke melirik ke arahku, lalu mengangkat salah satu tangan dan mencium punggung telapak tanganku.

"Selamat pagi, tuan putri."

Aku merasa wajahku sudah merah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke, langsung saja kutarik tanganku yang diciumnya tadi dan menghadap ke arah lain.

"Nah, itu kau sendiri yang tidak mau."

"Ta..tapikan bukan berarti yang seperti itu."

"Memangnya mau yang gimana?" Kata Sasuke sambil menatap lekat ke arahku.

"Aaa… sudah, gak usah aneh-aneh"

Aku dapat melihat Sasuke tersenyum ke arahku. Sebelum kembali menatap jalanan di depan.

"Nona sudah sampai."

Segera aku turun dari mobil itu. Tetapi Sasuke memegang tanganku, menahanku untuk keluar.

"Nanti aku jemput disini, belajar yang rajin sebentar lagi ujian."Katanya sambil mengacak rambutku.

"Iya..iya…" Aku langsung keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk menuju kelasku, sementara mobil Sasuke sudah pergi.

TENG TENG

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai tetapi aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan guru yang mengajar di depan kelasku.

Sudah 9 tahun aku berteman dengan Sasuke, walaupun SD dan SMP tidak 1 sekolah, aku tetap dapat setiap hari bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ingin juga,sih masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke. Jadi tidak sabar setelah lulus SMP ini aku akan masuk ke Konoha High School, sekolah yang ingin dimasuki Sasuke, aku jadi bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama Sasuke.

Ups… ini rahasia ya, sebenarnya aku suka dengan Sasuke. Kira-kira dari awal masuk SMP aku sudah menyukainya.

"Hinata coba kerjakan soal di papan."

Perkataan guruku membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku memperhatikan soal di papan itu sejenak, sebelum maju dan mengerjakannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengerjakan soal tersebut, maklum saja bisa dibilang aku ini salah satu anak terpintar di sekolahku ini.

TENG TENG TENG

Akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran hari ini, aku tidak sabar pulang menemui Sasuke yang sudah menjemputku. Segera saja aku keluar sekolah dan mencari mobil Sasuke.

"Hhh…kok tumben belum dating."

Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku, berharap menemukan mobil Sasuke. Tidak terlalu lama menunggu, mobil Sasuke datang. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama aku masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Maaf, kamu sudah menunggu lama?"

"Tidak juga. Aku baru keluar."

"Hn."

Setelah sampai di rumah seperti biasa, Sasuke ikut masuk ke rumahku dan duduk di kasurku, Sasuke memang sudah seperti saudaraku, aku juga tidak mempermasalahkan keberadaan Sasuke di kamarku. Aku mengganti bajuku di kamar mandi, saat keluar Sasuke sudah sibuk mengutak-atik laptopku.

"Gak ganti baju?"

"Kenapa? Kamu mau lihat?"

"Apaan sih? Dasar mesum."

"Kamu juga udah sering lihat aku ganti baju."

"Iya,sih. Tapi,kan sekarang kita sudah besar."

"Hn? Besar?"

"Iya, bes- eh? Dasar mesum apa yang kamu maksud."

"Kamu sendiri yang ngomong."

"Udah, sana ganti baju. Kamu bau keringat."

Sasuke memandangku agak lama.

"Apa?"

"Masih nanya?"

"Dasar."

Aku mendekati Sasuke dan melepaskan dasi seragam yang digunakannya.

"Masa begini saja, tidak bisa?"

"Hn. Kalau aku bisa juga, tetap kamu yang harus ngelepasin."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Hn, latihan jadi istri yang baik."

"Eh? I..istri? Memangnya siapa yang mau jadi istrimu?"

"Oh… jadi kamu gak mau?"

"Bu..bukannya tidak mau aku,kan tidak bilang begitu."

"Jadi mau?"

"Aaa… sudah ah. Jadi pacar saja belum."

"Mau jadi pacarku?"

"Hah?"

"Hmm…?"

"….."

"….."

"….."

"Berarti kamu mau. Mulai hari ini kamu pacarku."

"Eh? Aku,kan tidak bilang mau."

"Kau menolak aku?"

Sasuke memandangku dengan tatapan yang… Uh…aku belum pernah lihat sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke serius dengan ucapannya.

"Tapi kita kan mau menghadapi ujian."

"Kau takut tidak lulus."

Aku menggeleng.

"Atau kau takut saat ujian nanti kau malah menulis namaku di setiap jawabannya?"

"Sasuke…! Aku kan nggak separah itu."

"Lalu?"

"…"

"Selain lambat kau juga tidak pintar cari alasan."

"Huh.. Kalau begitu ngapain kamu punya pacar kayak aku."

"Jadi kamu pacarku?"

"Aaa…"

Lagi-lagi aku kalah bicara dengan Sasuke. Tapi masa iya ya aku cari alas an? Hhh…padahal aku hanya tidak siap saja.

"Hn, jadi Hinata-koi. Kapan kau akan bilang ke Tou-sanmu kalau kau sudah punya calon suami."

"Sasuke kita masih SMP."

"Tak masalah hanya tinggal lulus SMA, aku pasti akan melamarmu."

"Hah? Kau itu sebenarnya mesum atau maniak sih?"

"Kalau tentangmu, sih. Dua-duanya."

BUK

Aku melemparkan buku matematikaku yang berukuran jumbo tepat di kepalanya.

"Aww…. Hei kau ingin membuat aku hilang ingatan apa?"

"Iya."

"Kamu ingin aku dirawat di rumah sakit?"

"Iya."

"Kau senang membuatku menderita?"

"Iya."

"Kau ingin aku melupakanmu?"

"Iy- Eh? Bukan begitu."

Hah?… aku tidak sadar kalau Sasuke bertanya hal-hal seperti itu. Bagaimana sih aku ini malah menjawab seperti itu.

"Sasuke?"

"Ya baiklah kalau begitu."

Sasuke mengambil buku yang tadi kulemparkan dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"Katanya suka lihat aku menderita. Lempar lagi aja."

"Bu..bukan begitu." Aku melempar buku itu ke arah lain.

"….."

"Sasuke kamu nggak marah,kan?"

"Nggak."

"Bener?"

"Hn."

"Huh, ya udah aku telepon Itachi-nii aja." Aku mengembil hp-ku yang ada di dekat Sasuke. Sasuke menatap tajam kearahku.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya untuk main ke sini. Kan kau lagi marah."

"Tidak usah telepon si baka itu."

"Lho,kan Itachi-nii itu anikimu. Masa tidak boleh ke sini."

"Tidak, mulai hari ini baka aniki tidak akan pernah kuijinkan masuk ke kamarmu lagi."

"Memangnya kau berhak?"

Aku dan Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara, ternyata Itachi-nii datang.

"Itachi-nii."

Itachi-nii melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarku dan ikut duduk di kasurku tepat diantara aku dan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melempar deathglare-nya pada Itachi-nii, tentu saja Itachi-nii tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan Sasuke itu dan balik menatapku, memunggungi Sasuke.

"Hai, cantik. Bagaimana harimu? Apa menyenangkan bersama dengan otouto-ku ini."

"Hehehe….Buruk. Sasuke selalu saja menggodaku."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kau mau pergi denganku?"

"Kemana?"

"Hei, baka aniki! Jangan seenaknya kau mengajak pacarku pergi."

"Pacar? Hinata, kamu mau dengan anak seperti dia."

"Emm…." Aku mengangguk.

"Wah…wah….Kasihan sekali tuan putri yang cantik jadi pacarnya seorang pangeran ayam."

"Urusai! Pergi saja kau aniki."

Sasuke mendorong-dorong Itachi-nii untuk keluar dari kamarku.

"Hahaha…..sampai jumpa saat makan malam nanti, putri cantik. Sasuke tak bisakah kau mengalah pada anikimu ini."

"Tidak dan tidak akan pernah."

Kata Sasuke sebelum berhasil mengusir Itachi-nii.

BRAAK

Pintu kamarku sukses dibanting oleh Sasuke.

"Cih, untuk apa dia ke sini. Merusak mood saja."

"Hehehehe….."

Aku tidak kuat menahan tawaku, saat ini seperti sedang melihat Sasuke saat pertama kali bertemu dulu. Wajah dan sifatnya seperti anak kecil.

"Apa?"

"Sasuke kau cemburu ya? Hehe…"

Godaku pada Sasuke, aku masih belum bisa menghentikan tawaku.

"Iya, kenapa?"

Jawaban Sasuke menghentikan tawaku. Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menjawab seperti itu.

"Sasuke, kamu cemburu sama Itachi-nii?"

"Aku tidak peduli aniki atau orang lain. Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu. Aku masih memegang janjiku dulu."

Sejenak aku kembali teringat janjiku dan Sasuke 9 tahun lalu.

'Iya ya aku kan yang minta janji kenapa jadi aku yang lupa. Tapi,kan aku tidak janji akan jadi pacarnya Sasuke.'

"Iya deh maaf."

"Hhh…. Sudahlah. Besok kau harus ikut aku."

"Kemana?"

"Ke sekolahku."

"Buat apa?"

"Lihat aja besok."

Aku terus memikirkan kira-kira untuk apa Sasuke ingin mengajakku ke sekolahnya? Sudahlah besok aku juga akan tahu. Akhirnya kupejamkan mataku dan mulai masuk ke alam mimpiku.

Aku menunggu mobil Sasuke menjemputku. Saat pelajaran tadi aku sibuk memikirkan alasan Sasuke membawaku ke sekolahnya.

Aku melihat mobil Sasuke dari jauh dan langsung masuk begitu mobil itu berhenti.

"Sasuke ngapain kamu ngajak aku ke sekolahmu?"

"Nanti,kan kamu juga tahu."

"Huh..Bikin penasaran aja."

Tak berapa lama akhirnya sampai juga di sekolah Sasuke. Memang berbeda dari sekolahku, sekolah Sasuke lebih besar dan lebih terlihat mewah. Aku mengikuti Sasuke turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam salah satu kelas di lantai 3 itu. Saat masuk ada beberapa siswa yang sudah ada di dalam.

"Sasuke kau lama sekali."

"Hn, jaraknya jauh."

"Sudahlah Gaara, Sasuke. Langsung saja."

"Hn. Hinata, kenalkan mereka teman-temanku."

Aku sebenarnya masih bingung tetapi ya sudahlah toh ada Sasuke.

"Aku Kiba, salam kenal."

Satu persatu mulai memperkenalkan diri padaku. Saat mereke semua selesai memperkenalkan diri aku melirik Sasuke mencoba menanyakan maksud dari ajakan Sasuke ke sekolahnya ini.

"Hebat juga kau, Sasuke. Kau yang paling pertama. Pacarmu cantik juga."

Perkataan seseorang yang kuketahui bernama Kiba, membuatku semakin bingung.

"Hhh….nih."

Gaara, anak yang berambut merah itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Sasuke.

"Taruhan ini aku yang menang,kan."

'Eh? Taruhan? Menang? Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke menembakku untuk bahan taruhannya?' Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas itu dan juga Sasuke.

"Eh? Hinata!"

Aku menyadari Sasuke mengejarku, tetapi aku tetap berlari dan memberhentikan taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Aku menangis, aku bingung kenapa Sasuke bisa membuatku sebagai bahan taruhannya.

Aku berjalan memasuki rumahku, rasanya lututku sangat lemas.

"Hinata, lho mana Sasuke?"

"….."

Aku hanya menunduk saja. Itachi-nii yang saat itu melihatku menangis mengangkat sedikit daguku.

"Kau kenapa?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi-nii. Perlahan tangan Itachi-nii menghapus air mataku.

"Sudah, jangan menangis terus."

Tanpa sadar aku memeluk Itachi-nii. Menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Hinata! Ah?"

Aku mendengar suara Sasuke tetapi aku malah makin erat memeluk Itachi-nii. Aku sadar saat Sasuke pergi dari rumahku. Tapi aku tidak menghentikannya, aku sakit. Aku hanya diam begitu pula dengan Itachi-nii.

Apa harus semuanya berakhir seperti ini.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Frienship

**Pair:** Hinata, Sasuke

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Alur kecepetan

Chapter 3

**Hinata POV**

"Jadi apa kalian bertengkar?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Lalu?"

"….."

"Hhh…. Tidak apa kalau tak mau cerita."

"Sasuke menjadikanku bahan taruhannya."

"Hah?"

"….."

"Itu tidak mungkin, Hinata. Dia benar-benar menyukaimu. Tidak mungkin kalau dia pacaran denganmu hanya untuk taruhan saja."

"Tapi Sasuke memang menjadikanku taruhannya. Aku lihat dan dengar sendiri pembicaraannya dengan teman-temannya."

"Kau sudah mendengarkan alasannya?"

Aku menggeleng lagi. Aku melihat Itachi-nii mengambil hp-nya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Kau dimana? Cepat kesini."

Kelihatannya Itachi-nii menelepon Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tak mau ke sini aku yang akan mengambil first kiss-nya Hinata."

Setelah berkata demikian Itachi-nii menutup teleponnya. Aku menetapnya bingung.

"Aku hanya bercanda, kalau aku benar merebutmu akan ada pembunuhan antar saudara."

Kata Itachi-nii sambil tersenyum.

"Untuk apa menyuruh Sasuke datang?"

"Untuk memintanya menjelaskan."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Semua sudah jelas Sasuke hanya ingin mempermainkan aku."

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia marah tadi saat kau memelukku?"

"Entahlah…"

BRAAKK

"Aniki jauh-jauh dari pacarku!"

"Cepat sekali."

"….."

Sasuke melirikku sekilas.

"…..."

"Aih, Sasuke kau ingin merusak pintu kamar Hinata?"

"…"

"…"

"Ayolah tak perlu diam-diaman seperti itu,kan."

Itachi-nii menarik Sasuke dan menyuruhnya duduk di sebelahku.

"…"

"…"

"Hah….mulailah bicara atau aku akan benar-benar merebut Hinata sekarang." Kata Itachi-nii sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke, Sasuke hanya melempar deathglare-nya pada Itachi-nii.

"Oke..oke. Aku keluar."

Itachi-nii berjalan keluar dari kamarku, meninggalkan aku dan Sasuke.

"Aku…tidak bermaksud menjadikanmu bahan taruhanku."

"….."

"Tanpa taruhan itupun aku pasti tetap menjadi pacarmu."

"….."

"Hinata, katakanlah sesuatu. Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Hn?"

"Lalu, apa yang kau menangkan itu."

Sasuke mengambil amplop dari sakunya dan membukanya.

'Foto?' Sasuke memperlihatkan foto itu padaku.

"Aaa…. Hehehehe…."

Foto itu membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wajah Sasuke pun jadi merah menahan malu. Dalam foto itu tergambar dengan jelas Sasuke waktu kira-kira umur 10 tahun-an tidur sambil memeluk boneka beruang, Sasuke juga menggunakan pita berwarna pink di rambutnya.

"Itu aniki yang masangin di rambutku, aku tidak pernah pakai pita begituan."

"Jadi kamu tidur sambil memeluk boneka begitu… Hehehe…."

"Hn."

Sasuke merebut lagi foto itu dan memalingkan wajahnya. Aku masih dapat melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

"Sudahkan, Aku sudah minta maaf. Apa kamu masih marah?"

"Masih."

"Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?"

"Berikan foto itu padaku, aku mau menyimpannya."

"Tidak! Apa pun akan kukasih tapi jangan foto memalukan ini."

"Ayolah 'suke~. Aku mau memaafkanmu hanya kalau kau berikan foto itu padaku."

"Yang lain saja."

"Tidak mau, aku mau yang itu."

"Tidak boleh, Hinata."

"Ya sudah aku jadi pacarnya Itachi-nii aja."

Aku mulai beranjak dari kasurku, tetapi Sasuke menahanku.

"Iya-iya. Nih,tapi jangan pernah kamu dekat-dekat lagi sama baka aniki itu."

"Yey…"

Akhirnya punya juga foto langkah Sasuke. Eh? Kok aku jadi gak marah lagi ya? ya sudahlah yang penting aku dapat foto lucu ini.

"Puas?"

"Banget."

"Gak nangis lagi?"

"Enggak, kan ada foto lucumu ini."

"Hn."

"…."

"…."

"…"

"Kok diem?"

"Memang mau bilang apa lagi?"

"Gak ikhlas ya?"

"Sudah tau nanya."

"Ya ambil aja foto ini lagi."

"Hn?"

"Iya kau ambil fotomu lagi dan aku kembali marah lagi."

"Hhh…"

Sasuke beranjak keluar dari kamarku.

"Mau kemana?"

"Pulang. Aku tidak dipedulikan lagi,kan?"

"Sasuke~"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. 'Ternyata hanya dengan memanggil namanya saja dia berhenti? Dasar.'

"Kenapa jadi kamu yang marah?"

"Aku nggak marah."

"Nah, itu marah."

Aku berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Sasuke yang sadar langsung membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan denganku.

"Apa?"

"…."

Aku hanya menatap matanya, tidak mempedulikan pertanyaannya.

"Sasuke, apa kamu benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Kenapa kau tanyakan hal aneh seperti itu?"

"Karena memang seakan kamu hanya mempermainkan aku saja."

"Siapa yang bilang begitu? Aniki?"

"Tidak, bukan Itachi-nii. Aku hanya merasa saja."

"Lalu, kau sendiri? Kau lebih dekat dengan aniki dibanding aku."

"Eh? Kan aku hanya menganggap Itachi-nii sebagai aniki-ku saja."

"Iya tapi kau seharusnya tidak perlu dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Iya. Sangat malah."

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Itu jawabanku untuk pertanyaanmu tadi."

"Eh?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. 'jadi sebenarnya dari tadi kami hanya memutar pertanyaan saja?'

"Jangan kau pikirkan taruhan itu. Aku memang sudah ingin menembakmu dari dulu hanya saja kupikir waktunya kurang tepat, lalu mereka menyuruhku untuk membawa pacarku ke sana, yah…. langsung saja aku menembakmu."

"Jadi kalau tidak ada taruhan itu kau tidak akan menembakku?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin fokus untuk ujian."

"Oh….karena itu."

Ke dua tangan Sasuke mengenggam tanganku.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Aaa….aku sudah tahu."

"Kau?"

"Emm….. kau sudah tahu jawabannya,kan."

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya lagi."

"Aku…juga suka padamu."

"Hn."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memelekku erat.

"Sasuke?"

"Suruh siapa tadi kau memeluk aniki? Biarkan begini sebentar."

Aku hanya bisa balik memeluk Sasuke. 'Ternyata ada guna juga kesalahpahaman tadi.'

Beberapa bulan berlalu aku dan Sasuke sudah berhasil melewati ujian SMP, hanya tinggal mengunggu hasil dari usaha kami tersebut.

Selama beberapa bulan ini aku sering datang ke sekolah Sasuke. Ada beberapa hal yang harus membuatku berhati-hati saat nanti aku pindah di sini. Sasuke memiliki fans yang tergolong nekat di sekolahnya, aku saja pernah jadi korban kekerasan jika saat itu Sasuke terlambat keluar dari sekolahnya. Ada juga saat semua fans-nya itu teriak histeris saat Sasuke memelukku di gerbang sekolahnya. Bahkan, ada juga fans-nya yang datang ke sekolahku. Aku saja tidak berani keluar sekolah dan menunggu Sasuke masuk ke kelasku untuk menjemputku. Hah….aku heran apa model rambut pantat ayam begitu di senangi sampai hampir terjadi pertumpahan darah begitu.

"Kau melamun lagi?"

"Hah? Emm…tidak kok."

"Apa mereka masih mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku sepertinya membutuhkan satpam lebih untuk jaga-jaga di rumah."

"Mereka tidak akan senekat itu."

"Tidak ada yang tahu, pangeran ayam."

"Tak perlu mengejekku begitu putri lambat."

Saat ini kami sedang berada di kamarku, menunggu keputusan orang tua kami yang akan membawa kami berlibur entah kemana.

Normal POV

Di bandara terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang nampaknya baru datang dari luar negeri. Rambut pirangnya bergerak tertiup angin. Tangannya sibuk mencari ponsel di dalam sakunya dan setelah berhasil memegangnya diangkatnya telepon dari seseorang.

"Kau sudah sampai, Naruto?"

"Sudah Kaa-san."

"Kau bisa langsung pergi ke apartemenmu. Kau tidak lupa membawa fotonya,kan?"

"Iya."

Tangannya kembali merogoh saku celananya dan menarik sebuah foto.

"Tolong kau temukan dia, bagaimana pun dia adikmu."

"Iya, Kaa-san. Aku tidak akan lama di Jepang, akan kubawa dia ke Eropa secepatnya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Hati-hati, sayang. Kalau ada sesuatu jangan lupa telepon Kaa-san dan Tou-san ya."

"Tengang saja Kaa-san."

Setelah memutus teleponnya anak itu memperhatikan foto yang dipegangnya. Foto seorang wanita yang sekarang adalah ibu tirinya dan seorang gadis kecil yang merupakan anak dari ibunya itu atau bisa dibilang adik tirinya.

"Hyuga Hinata, Eh?"

Senyum tekembang di wajahnya. Dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan bandara tersebut.

"Aku akan membawamu bersamaku."

Lanjutnya kemudian.

TBC

Jangan lupa reviewnya…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Frienship

**Pair:** Hinata, Sasuke

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Alur kecepetan

Chapter 4

Hinata POV

Aku dan Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah baru kami. Mungkin lebih tepatnya sekolah baruku, karena sepertinya semua sudah kenal dengan Sasuke. Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk, tetapi kenapa aku langsung mendapat banyak musuh? Segerombolan siswi telah menatap tajam ke arahku. Apa ada yang aneh denganku?

"Suke."

"Hn."

"Uh… eng…"

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak sadar atau pura-pura tidak sadar."

"Hn? Oh.."

Sasuke melempar deathglare-nya pada sekumpulan siswi yang menatapku tajam. Tidak butuh waktu lama semua siswi tersebut lari entah kemana begitu mendapat deathglare-nya Sasuke.

"Sudah,kan?"

"Kenapa mereke melihatku seperti itu?"

"Karena mereka baru saja melihat seorang malaikat cantik yang sedang lewat."

"Apaan,sih?"

"Tak usah kau pedulikan mereka."

"Iya..iya.."

Aku dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas yang sudah ditentukan, untunglah aku sekelas dengan Sasuke, aku pasti tidak akan selamat jika beda kelas dengannya.

"Kyaa… cowok itu manis, lihat deh!"

"Mana… mana…!"

Teriakan beberapa siswi itu membuatku menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Hehe..makasih."

"Uwah… manis banget sih. Kenalan dong."

"Yosh, Nanti saja kebetulan aku yang jadi walu murid saat pidato nanti."

Sosok yang sedang diributkan itu tersenyum lebar, dan sekejab pandangan kami bertemu.

"Hei, Hinata!"

"….."

"Hei!"

"….."

Sasuke menepuk punggungku, kenapa tadi aku terpaku melihat sosok itu? Sosok soerang siswa yang memiliki rambut pirang dan mempunyai mata sebiru langit itu.

"Liat apa kau?"

"Ah..tidak lihat apa-apa."

"Kenapa? Terpesona?"

"Sedikit."

"Apa?"

"Eh? Tidak kok."

"Cih."

Sasuke meninggalkan kelas tersebut setelah melempar deathglare-nya pada siswa yang menjadi biang heboh kelas tadi. Tapi sepertinya siswa tersebut tidak terpengaruh dan tetap saja asik menjadi bahan ribut siswi-siswi.

Aku mencoba mengikuti Sasuke, tetapi saat hendak keluar kelas siswa baru tadi memegang tanganku.

"Hei, aku Namikaze Naruto. Kamu?"

"Hinata…Hyuga Hinata."

"Oh…. Tadi itu pacarmu?"

"Iya."

"Maaf,ya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kubantu cari, ayo."

"Eh?"

Siswa itu….em.. Naruto menarik tanganku dan berlari keluar kelas. Aku lihat siswi-siswi itu kembali memandangku tajam. 'Bagus, nambah lagi musuhku.' Aku tidak sadar kalau Naruto membawaku ke taman sekolah.

"Jadi kira-kira dimana pacarmu itu,ya?"

"Entahlah."

Naruto mulai celingukan mencari Sasuke, tanganku masih dipegangnya.

"Hei, kau cari saja cewk lain."

Dalam sekejab tanganku yang tadi dipegang Naruto sudah ditarik oleh Sasuke.

"Maaf, tadi aku hanya membantu mencarimu."

"Tidak perlu memegang tangannya,kan?"

"Sasuke, sudah."

"Wah..wah…sayang sekali, Hinata kau punya pacar yang galak begini."

"Diam kau!"

"Sasuke!"

Aku menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya menjauh dari Naruto.

"Sasuke, kamu kenapa,sih?'

"Aku? Kamu yang kenapa? Ngapain kamu lihat-lihat dia? Kamu senang tadi dipegang tanganmu, Hah?"

"Salahmu tadi keluar kelas. Naruto hanya membantuku mencarimu."

"Bukan berarti dia boleh pegang kamu."

"Sudah.."

"…"

"Suke~"

"Haah… iya iya maaf, aku yang keterlaluan."

"Hmm…"

Aku menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Aku juga minta maaf."

"Hn."

Hari pertama di sekolah, aku sudah mendapat banyak musuh dan juga bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Tapi… Naruto itu. Kenapa seakan malah mendekatiku dan sengaja membuat Sasuke marah? Haah…sudahlah. 

BRAK

"Sasuke? Kamu ngapain?"

"Mulai hari ini aku tidur di sini."

"Hah? Di kamarku? Berdua?"

"Tidak, di kamar sebelah. Memangnya kau mau?"

"Tidak! Dasar mesum!"

"Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Eh? Naruto?"

"Hn."

"Kau cemburu? Aku hanya berteman saja dengan Naruto."

"Kau hanya menganggapnya teman tapi dia tidak menganggapmu begitu."

"Sudahlah, kalau memang kau inginnya begitu, aku tidak akan dekat-dekat lagi dengan Naruto."

"Hn."

Sasuke mengacak rambutku pelan.

"Tapi memang Naruto lebih imut darimu."

"Grrh… kuhajar dia besok."

"Tidak perlu seperti itu,kan. Bagiku Sasuke lebih lagi kok."

Sasuke menarikku lebih dekat dengannya dan menyandarkan kepalku di bahunya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka, jika kau melihat orang lain."

"Iya."

Aku berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasuke memasuki ruang kelas dan menaruh tas di atas meja kami.

"Pagi,Hinata."

"Cari saja cewek lain, dia milikku."

Sapaan Naruto dibalas dengan ucapan ketus Sasuke. Aku hanya diam saja mau bagaimana lagi.

"Hei..hei tak perlu marah begitu,kan? Santai saja."

Balas Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Nah, kebetulan. Ada Sasuke dan Naruto. Kalian berdua dipanggil Kakashi-sensei tuh."

Ucap salah seorang teman sekelas kami. Naruto dan Sasuke mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Sasuke POV

'Cih, sial. Kenapa harus aku dan si kuning menyebalkan ini yang disuruh.'

Aku mulai mengangkat satu per satu kardus-kardus yang ada di ruang guru ini.

Flashback On

"Sasuke, Naruto. Aku minta kalian membantu membawa kardus ini ke perpustakaan." Kata Kakashi-sensei dengan santainya.

"Aku ada urusan lain di ruang UKS." Katanya lagi sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan aku dan Naruto.

"Urusan atau kencan?" Ucapku sinis.

"Ah, kau memang anak pintar Sasuke." Jawabnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar ruangan.

Flashback Off

"Hei, Sasuke pacarmu itu cantik sekali sih." Kata-kata Naruto membuatku membanting kardus yang tadi kubawa.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, aku iri padamu saja."

"Lalu?"

"Eh.. Kalau kau putus dengan Hinata, aku boleh mengambilnya,kan?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah putus dengannya."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan membuat kalian putus."

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Baiklah kuulangi sekali lagi. Kalau begitu aku yang akan membuat kalian putus. Apa masih ingin diulang?"

BUAGH

Aku meninju wajah Naruto sampai ia jatuh tersungkur.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu!"

Naruto kembali berdiri dan memandangku seolah balik menantangku.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya, lihat saja. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat kalian berpisah"

"Sialan kau!"

Aku menarik kerah seragam Naruto dan bersiap untuk meninjunya lagi.

"Aku tahu sesuatu yang akan membuatmu tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Hinata."

"Apa?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa yang kau tahu!"

Aku mendorong Naruto sehingga kembali membuatnya terjatuh.

"Sesuatu yang berharga bagi Hinata dan juga sesuatu yang menjadi dasar janji kalian."

"Kau tahu darimana tentang janji itu?"

"Hahaha… Apa kau piker aku datang kesini tanpa mengetahui sesuatu? Aku tahu semua tentang kalian. Janji, hubungan, bahkan saat ibu Hinata meninggalkannya."

"Kau! Sebenarnya kau itu siapa?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas aku Namikaze Naruto. Anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Tapi sayangnya aku memiliki ibu tiri yang akan membuatku selalu terhubung dengan Hinata." Jelasnya sambil berdiri lagi.

"Ibu? Ibu tirimu? Jangan-jangan kau-"

"Sasuke?"

Aku melihat Hinata sudah berdiri tak jauh dari aku dan Naruto.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Katanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku.

"Hmm? Lho Naruto kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya tadi ada kucing hitam yang tiba-tiba mendorongku." Kata Naruto yang sedang melempar senyum mengejek ke arahku.

"Aku duluan ya, Hinata dan Sasuke." Naruto berjalan menjauhi aku dan Hinata.

"Kucing hitam?"

"Tidak perlu kau pikirkan."

"Kalian berkelahi?"

"Hn."

Aku menggandeng tangan Hinata dan berjalan menuju kelasku.

'Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambilnya dariku, Naruto' kataku dalm hati.

TBC

Jangan lupa REVIEW… ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Frienship

**Pair:** Hinata, Sasuke

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Alur kecepetan

Chapter 5

Hinata POV

Ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke dan Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Entah mengapa aku merasa menjadi bahan rebutan diantara mereka. Mulai dari Sasuke yang menjadi lebih sering marah-marah sampai Naruto yang sering membawaku lari saat Sasuke mengerjakan hal lain. Tapi yang paling aneh kenapa tiba-tiba Tou-sanku jadi sangat akrab dengan Naruto?

GYUT

Tiba-tiba tangan seseorang mencubit pipiku.

"Kau melamun?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa ada di kamarku?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu, Naruto. Nanti kalau Sasuke melihatmu kau bisa dipukulnya lagi."

"Hahaha….Tidak mungkin."

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?"

BUGH

"Sasuke."

Aku memegangi Sasuke yang barusaja memukul Naruto.

"Keluar kau dari sini!"

"Hmm? Tapi sepertinya yang punya kamar ini tidak keberatan aku di sini."

"Kau!"

"Sudah, Sasuke. Naruto sebaiknya kamu keluar dari kamarku."

"Baiklah. Besok aku kesini lagi. Dah, Hinata."

Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamarku, aku menatap Sasuke yang terlihat masih kesal dengan Naruto.

"Sasuke terlalu galak pada Naruto." Kataku memecah keheningan.

"Dia yang seenaknya sendiri masuk ke sini."

"Aku tidak masalah tuh."

Sasuke menoleh ke arahku, menatapku tajam.

"Kau tidak masalah? Tidak masalah kalau nanti kau diapa-apakan olehnya?"

"Sasuke, Aku dan Naruto hanya berteman."

"Apa kau pikir dia hanya menganggapmu teman?"

"Dia punya nama Sasuke."

"Kau membelanya?"

"Kau yang berlebihan, Naruto bukan orang seperti itu dia baik padaku karena dia temanku tidak lebih."

"Hn. Baiklah, aku pulang!"

Sasuke melangkah pergi dari kamarku. Aku membiarkannya, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke terlalu sering menaruh curiga pada Naruto.

TOK TOK TOK

"Nona, Hiashi-sama memanggil anda." Kata seorang pelayanku.

Aku langsung beranjak dari kamarku.

"Ada apa, tou-san?" Aku terkejut saat tahu Naruto juga ada di sini. 

"Tou-san, ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Oh.. Tapi kenapa Naruto juga ada di sini?"

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto, juga."

"Memangnya ada apa tou-san?"

"Naruto ini sebenarnya anak tiri kaa-sanmu."

"Eh?" Aku menoleh sejenak ke arah Naruto dan kembali menatap tou-sanku. Aku tidak tahu harus menanggapinya bagaimana, aku tidak senang sedikit pun.

"Cobalah kau jelaskan sendiri Naruto." Aku kembali menatap Naruto.

"Ya. Hinata sebenarnya aku datang ke Jepang karena Kaa-san yang menyuruhku menjemputmu."

Perkataan Naruto membuatku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan sekarang ini. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Naruto yang saudara tiriku. Keberadaan Kaa-sanku, sampai aku harus ikut Naruto. Aku belum bisa menerimanya dengan akal sehatku.

"Apa kau mau ikut aku ke Eropa? Kau bisa bertemu dengan Kaa-san."

"Hah? Sebentar, jadi maksud kalian itu Kaa-san ingin aku datang menemuinya begitu?"

"Ya. Kaa-san menyesal meninggalkanmu begitu saja dan dia ingin kau tinggal bersamanya." Kata Naruto lagi.

Aku menoleh ke Tou-sanku.

"Tou-san, aku tidak tahu harus ikut siapa." Kataku pada tou-sanku.

"Lakukan sesukamu Hinata. Tou-san tidak bisa melarangmu bertemu dengan kaa-sanmu."

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Beri aku waktu, aku akan memikirkannya dulu." Aku mulai beranjak meninggalkan Tou-sanku dan Naruto.

"Hanya sekedar memberitahu Hinata. Sasuke sudah tahu tentang kaa-san." Aku mendengar perkataan Naruto sebelum meninggalkannya.

Aku berbaring di kasurku. Mencoba memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Tou-san dan Naruto. Aku mengambil ponselku dan mencoba menghubungi kali aku mencoba nomor Sasuke tidak bisa dihubungi. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal ini besok saat aku bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Sasuke?" Aku menetap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang tenteng Kaa-sanku?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arahku.

"Kau sudah tahu?"

"Hm..Iya, kemarin Tou-san dan aruto sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Aku tidak tahu banyak karena itu aku tidak cerita."

"Aku diminta untuk pergi ke Eropa menemui Kaa-san."

"Lalu? Kau akan pergi ke sana?"

"Rasanya tidak. Aku ingin bersama Sasuke saja."

"Mana bisa begitu. Kaa-sanmu pasti sangat ingin menemuimu."

"Tapi aku juga ingin bersama Sasuke."

"Tak apa. Kunjungilah Kaa-sanmu beberapa minggu."

"Aku tidak tahu Sasuke. Dulu Kaa-san meninggalkanku tanpa berkata apa-apa. Aku rasa aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Dia Kaa-sanmu Hinata. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu. Dia menyesal dan ingin menemuimu."

"Hufh…Iya deh. Kalau Sasuke meminta begitu. Tapi hanya beberapa minggu. Aku tidak mau jauh-jauh dari sasuke terlalu lama."

"Hn. Iya-iya."

Sasuke menyendarkan kepalaku di bahunya.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melupakan janjiku dulu." Lanjut Sasuke.

Beberapa hari setelah aku dan Sasuke membicarakan tentang Kaa-sanku, Tou-san memesankan tiket pesawat untukku dan Naruto. Rencananya aku akan berada di Eropa 2 minggu. Aku dan yang lain sekarang sudah berada di bandara.

"Kau sudah siap Hinata?"

"Sudah, Tou-san."

Aku mendatangi Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari Tou-san.

"Sasuke."

"Hn? Tak apa. Hanya 2 minngu. Tidak akan selama yang kau bayangkan." Sasuke mengelus kepalaku sebelum memelukku erat.

Ini adalah perpisahanku yang terlama dengan Sasuke. Dari pertama beremu aku dan Sasuke memang tidak pernah dipisahkan. Pergi kemana pun kami selalu berdua, bahkan mungkin saudara juga tidak sedekat kami.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Mencoba mengingat hangat tubuh Sasuke sebelum pergi. Mungkin ini terdengar melebih-lebihkan tapi memang aku dan Sasuke sudah seperti ini dari kecil.

"Sudah. Kau harus jaga diri disana. Awas kalau sampai kau sakit." Kata Sasuke setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Iya. Kau juga." Balasku.

"Ayo, Hinata." Ajak Naruto.

"Ya. Dah Tou-san, Sasuke." Kataku lalu mengikuti Naruto menuju pesawt yang akan kami naiki.

Sasuke POV

Aku memperhatikan Hinata yang sudah mulai jauh, samapi aku tidak dapat melihatnya lagi.

"Kau tak apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Oji-san.

"Tak apa."

"Kau tahu kau bisa menyusulnya. Tou-sanmu pasti tidak akan keberatan."

"Hn. Mungkin nanti Oji-san. Aku ingin Hinata bersama Kaa-sannya dulu."

"Ya. tapi ingatlah Kaa-san Hinata juga harus bertemu denganmu."

"Hn."

TBC

Wah… gomen kalau chapter kali ini pendek. Chapter berikutnya akan saya buat lebih panjang. Jangan lupa review…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Frienship

**Pair:** Hinata, Sasuke

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Alur kecepetan

Chapter 6

Hinata POV

Aku tiba di bandara Paris. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang, dengan berbicara bahasa yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti. Aku merasakan tanganku digandeng seseorang.

"Kau bisa tersesat."

"Karna itu aku datang bersamamu."

"Hm..Kau terdengar seperti Sasuke."

'Sasuke? Ah..iya aku harus memberitahunya kalau aku sudah sampai.'

"Apa rumah kaa-san jauh?"

"Rumah kaa-san, rumahmu juga."

"Tidak. Rumahku di Jepang bukan di Paris."

"Aku harap kau tidak mengecewakan kaa-san."

"Aku? Kaa-san yang sudah mengecewakan aku."

"Sudahlah. Seharusnya kita sudah di jemput." Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Ah, itu mobil kita. Ayo." Naruto menarik tanganku mendekati mobil itu. Seseorang laki-laki yang berpakaian rapi membukakan pintu mobil, aku masuk ke dalam bersama dengan Naruto.

"Bienvenue, monsieur jeunes." Kata orang itu.

"Heureux d'être de retour, comment allez-vous?" Balas Naruto.

"Très bon. Le jeune homme a voulu aller où?"

"Rentrer à la maison."

"Kalian bicara apa?" bisikku pada Naruto.

"Hm? Kau tidak mengerti ya?" Balas Naruto sambil memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Selamat datang tuan muda." Kata sopir itu.

"Senang bisa pulang, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Sangat baik, mau kemana tuan muda?"

"Pulang."

"Jadi anda bisa bahasa Jepang?"

"Tentu saja nona."

"Kenapa tidak dari awal saja." Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh saat mereka berbicara tadi.

Selama perjalanan aku memperhatikan sekeliling. Suasana berbeda dari Paris membuatku tertarik. 'Senang juga berada di sini.'

Tak lama kemudian mobil ini memasuki sebuah halaman rumah. 'Jadi ini rumah kaa-san?' Rumah besar dan mewah, tapi tetap saja rumahku di Jepang tidak kalah besar.

Aku dan Naruto memasuki rumah itu. Banyak pelayan yang untungnya mengerti bahasa Jepang menyambut kami. Aku mengikuti Naruto menuju ruangan besar yang katanya ada kaa-san dan juga tou-sannya Naruto.

Saat aku masuk, aku melihat Kaa-san. Wajahnya tidak jauh berunah saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya.

"Hinata." Kata kaa-san dan langsung memelukku.

"Kaa-san sangat rindu padamu."

Aku diam saja mendengar perkataan kaa-san. Aku sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa kaa-sanku. Aku cukup senang dengan adanya tou-san dan Sasuke di sampingku.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan kaa-san?" Tanya kaa-san padaku, kaa-san merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatapku.

"Kaa-san, tahu apa yang kurasakan."

"Hinata. Kaa-san minta maaf sudah meninggalkanmu dulu. Kaa-san ingin memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Maafkan kaa-san."

"Kaa-san membuatku harus meninggalkan tou-san." Jawabku, 'sejujurnya aku tidak ingin menemui kaa-san, hanya karna tou-san dan Sasuke aku mau datang ke sini.'

"Kau tidak senang bersama kaa-san?"

"Semuanya sudah berubah kaa-san. Aku memiliki orang lain juga yang dapat membuatku senang. Mereka tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti kaa-san."

"Hinata, kaa-san minta maaf. Tolonglah tinggalah dengan kaa-san."

"Dan meninggalkan tou-san? Meninggalkan tou-san seperti kaa-san meninggalkanku?"

"Tou-sanmu yang mengambilmu dari kaa-san."

"Dan tou-san juga yang merawatku setelahnya. Tou-san tidak pernah berkata buruk tentang kaa-san. Aku senang berada di Jepang. Aku nyaman ada tou-san di dekatku."

"Tapi setidaknya kau masih mau mengunjungi kaa-sanmu, kan? Aku tahu kau masih menyayangi kaa-sanmu ini."

"Aku mau karena tou-san yang memintaku. Tanyakan pada Naruto, aku bahagia di Jepang ada tou-san, ada Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Iya. Sasuke anak teman tou-san. Sasuke yang ada di sampingku saat aku menangis karena kaa-san meninggalkanku. Sasuke juga memintaku untuk menemui kaa-san."

"Kau sangat dekat dengannya?"

"Lebih dekat dibandingkan dengan kaa-san.'

"Hinata." Naruto mendekatiku dan menarik tanganku.

"Maaf kaa-san sepertinya Hinata kelelahan menempuh jarak jauh."

"Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar. Istirahatlah kalian berdua." Aku melirik ke sumber suara. Seorang laki-laki yang memiliki ciri-ciri fisik sangat mirip dengan Naruto. 'Jadi ini tou-san Naruto?'

"Kurasa nanti kita bisa berkenalan,kan Hinata?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Aku akan membawanya ke kamar. Tou-san, kaa-san." Kata Naruto dan menarikku keluar dari ruangan itu.

Aku memasuki sebuah kamar yang ditunjuk Naruto.

"Kau suka?"

"Aku tidak suka warna temboknya. Tapi kurasa tak apa untuk 2 minggu."

"Jangan katakan kau akan benar-benar pulang dalam 2 minggu?"

"Memang benarkan? Aku kesini hanya untuk mengunjungi kaa-san. Bukan untuk tinggal dengannya."

"Kau akan meninggalkannya?"

"Jika aku di sini aku akan meninggalkan tou-san dan Sasuke."

"Kau tidak memikirkan kaa-san?"

"Kau tidak memikirkan tou-sanku dan Sasuke?"

"Tou-sanmu sudah merawatmu selama 9 tahun. Biarkan kaa-san yang merawatmu setelah ini."

"Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke Jepang dan meninggalakan Tou-sanmu?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Di Jepang aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa."

"Di sini aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa."

"Kau menganggap kaa-san itu siapa?"

"Tanyakan pada kaa-san. Aku ini siapa untuknya?"

"Tentu saja kau anaknya."

"Oh..Anak yang dibuangnya?"

"Kaa-san sudah meminta maaf untuk hal itu."

"Aku akan meminta maaf untuk tidak tinggal bersamanya."

"Setahuku, kau tidak egois seperti ini."

"Setahuku, kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Tak usah mengaturku."

"Aku saudara tirimu. Aku menyayangi kaa-san seperti kaa-sanku sendiri."

"Aku jauh lebih menyayangi Sasuke dibandingkanmu."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menyayangiku. Aku hanya ingin kau mau tinggal untuk kaa-san."

"2 minggu cukup."

"Itu tidak cukup untuk kaa-san!" Baru kali ini aku melihat Naruto membentakku seperti itu. 'kalau memang begitu lebih baik aku tidak ke sini.'

"Kutarik kembali. Besok aku akan pulang!"

"Hah? Bisa-bisanya kau berpikiran seperti itu. Kau anggap kaa-sanmu itu siapa?"

"Aku juga punya orang lain Naruto! Aku tidak mau menjadi seperti kaa-san! Meninggalakanku tanpa alasan, lalu seenaknya meminta maaf seperti tadi! Hik…kalian pikir..hik..aku tidak punya perasaan? Hik..hik…." Aku menangis, setelah hampir 9 tahun aku tidak pernah menangis seperti ini.

"Ah? Hinata?" Naruto mendekat ke arahku lalu memelukku.

"Maaf." Bisiknya.

Aku ingin menghentikan tangisanku tapi aku tidak bisa. Yang ada dalam pikiranku sekarang hanya Sasuke. Aku terbiasa ditenangkan oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Bisikku pelan.

"Kau ingin menghubunginya? Kau bisa pakai telepon itu." Naruto membawaku mendekat ke meja dengan telepon dia atasnya.

Aku memencet nomor Sasuke dan menunggu Sasuke menjawab teleponnya.

"Halo?"

"Sasuke..hik.."

"Hinata? Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?"

Aku mendengar Naruto melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu kamar.

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka di sana?"

"Aku ingin pulang...hik."

"Hnata? Tenanglah. Kau sudah bertemu kaa-sanmu?"

"Sudah."

"Apa kau tidak senang?"

"Aku ingin pulang Sasuke…hik…aku tidak mau di sini..hik.."

"Tunggulah. Aku akan meminta ijin tou-sanku untuk menemuimu. Jangan jauh-jauh dari telepon ini. Sebentar lagi aku meneleponmu lagi."

"Hik…iya."

Sasuke menutup teleponnya. 'Aku merasa di sini bukan tempatku. Aku merasa sangat asing, meski ada kaa-san dan Naruto. Mungkin jika ada Sasuke di sini aku bisa lebih merasa nyaman.' Aku melangkah kea rah kasur tidak jauh dari meja ini. 'aku harus bicara pada kaa-san. Sasuke harus tinggal di sini juga.' Aku berjalan keluar kamar dan berusaha mencari kaa-san. Rumah ini memiliki banyak ruangan. Kaa-san bisa dimana saja.

"Hinata?" Aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau mencari kaa-san?" Orang itu. Tou-san Naruto. Aku mengangguk.

"Hm. Kaa-san ada di kamarnya. Ayo ikut." Katanya. Suaranya lebih lembut dibanding suara tou-san. Kalau dilihat secara fisik memang berbeda jauh dengan tou-san dari cara bicara dan sikap juga sangat berbeda.

"Di sini. Masuklah." Katanya. Aku dan dia masuk ke dalam kamar kaa-san.

"Eh? Hinata, ada apa?" Kaa-san menepuk-nepuk kasur di sampingnya. Memintaku untuk duduk.

Aku mendekati kaa-san dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku mengundang temanku untuk datang, mungkin juga menginap."

"Dari Jepang? Tentu saja bolah. Kaa-san ingin tahu temanmu itu."

"Dia bukan sekedar teman kaa-san. Dia.." aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku."

"Bukan teman? Oh..jangan-jangan kau sudah punya pacar ya?"

"Iya."

"Wah..anak kaa-san sudah besar ya." Katanya lagi lalu mengelus kepalaku.

Aku menyingkirkan tangan kaa-san dan langsung berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hinata?" kaa-san terkejut lalu menunduk.

"Kau masih belum bisa memaafkan kaa-san ya?"

Aku tidak menjawab. 'Bukan tidak mau. Aku..kenapa jadi takut begini?' tanganku bergetar. Ingatan saat aku tidak bisa menemukan kaa-san saat itu kembali berputar di kepalaku. Aku mengepalakan tanganku kuat-kuat. Berusaha menyingkirkan ingatan itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian tanganku kembali bergetar.

"Tidak." Aku bergumam tidak jelas. 'Kaa-chan dimana? Kaa-chan!' teriakku dulu saat mencari kaa-san terdengar sangat jelas di telingaku.

"Hinata?" Panggil kaa-san, khawatir.

Aku memegang kepalaku erat aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. Aku mulai menetaskan air mataku.

"Hinata?" Kaa-san mencoba untuk memelukku. Tetapi aku berlari menjauh dari kaa-san.

"Hik…hik..kaa-chan!' teriakanku dulu memenuhi pikiranku.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" Tanya kaa-san.

'Maafkan kaa-chan hina.' Kata-kata kaa-san saat sebelum meninggalkanku juga mulai berputar.

"Dia. Rupanya sempat mengalami depresi saat kau meniggalaknnya." Kata tou-san Naruto. Aku bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakana tapi tetap saja ingatanku berputar terus saat kaa-san meninggalkanku.

"Hina? Sayang? Tenanglah." Kata kaa-san dan mencoba mendekatiku lagi.

Aku berlari meninggalkan kamar kaa-san. Aku mencoba mengingat letak kamar yang ditunjukkan Naruto sebagai kamarku.

Setelah berhasil menemukannya aku masuk dan duduk di kasur.

"Aku..kenapa?" aku memperhatikan tanganku yang tadi bergetar.

Aku menoleh ke arah telepon dan menunggu samapai Sasuke meneleponku kembali. Tak lama menunggu telepon itu berbunyi. Aku langsung mengangkatnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hinata, aku sudah minta ijin tou-san. Aku akan ke sana. Aku pakai pesawat sore ini. Tunggulah."

"Iya."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sasuke, aku ingin bertemu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku takut di sini."

"Tenanglah. Aku sedang menuju bandara. Lebih baik kau istirahatlah dulu. Nanti kalau aku sudah sampai aku akan meneleponmu."

"Iya." Aku menutup telepon itu dan kembali ke kasur tiduran, berharap apa yang tadi kuingat tidak akan teringat lagi.

"Kaa-san." Gumamku pelan. 'Depresi? Yang kutahu hanya sempat pingsan setelah menangisi kaa-san. Apa begitu saja bisa membuatku seperti tadi? Mungkin karna aku berusaha melupakan keberadaan kaa-san. Menganggap aku dan kaa-san tidak pernah bertemu apalagi berpisah.' Aku memandangi langit-langit kamar. 'iya. Aku takut untuk berpisah lagi dengan orang yang kusayangi.'

Tanpa sadar aku mulai memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

"Hinata."

Aku membuka mataku saat mendengar namaku di panggil.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke sudah ada di bawah."

"Hah? Sasuke sudah datang?"

"Iya. Baru saja. Sekarang Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan kaa-san dan tou-san. Kau mandilah dulu ini sudah sore."

"Baiklah." Aku mengambil bajuku di dalam koper dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarku.

SKIP TIME

Aku menuruni tangga setelah mendengar suara Sasuke. Aku mempercepat langkahku. Setengah berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke arahku. Aku memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Hei. Hinata?" Sasuke heran dengan tingkahku yang langsung memeluknya.

"Kau lama sekali."

"Hn." Sasuke mengelus rambutku.

"Sudahlah tidak malu dilihat kaa-sanmu." Kata Sasuke.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Baru beberapa jam saja sudah seperti ini."

"Biarin. Kita,kan memang tidak pernah pisah."

"Iya iya, sudah dilihat kaa-sanmu itu."

Aku melepas pelukanku, masih memandangi Sasuke.

"Hn? Apa?"

Sasuke merangkulku.

"Kalian sepertinya sangat cocok." Kata kaa-san.

Aku menoleh ke arah kaa-san.

"Sasuke yang sudah menemaniku saat aku kehilangan kaa-san."

"Wah, berarti sudah 9 tahun kalian saling kenal. Pantas saja kelihatan tidak bisa dipisahkan." Kata kaa-san, lalu tersenyum ke arahku dan Sasuke.

"Tapi Hinata, Naruto juga baik,kan?" Tanya kaa-san.

Aku diam menanggapi kata-kata kaa-san.

"Kalau Naruto yang saat itu bertemu denganmu pasti juga sedekat ini denganmu ya?" kaa-san tersenyum bangga mengungkit Naruto.

"Apa maksud kaa-san? Sasuke jauh lebih baik dari Naruto." Aku merasa kaa-san terlalu membanggakan Naruto di depan Sasuke.

"Lho? Naruto, belum memberitahumu?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Aku mengirim Naruto ke Jepang bukan hanya untuk membawamu ke Paris. Kalian akan ditunangkan. Naruto tidak cerita?"

"Apa? Kaa-san aku sudah punya Sasuke."

"Kalian hanya pacaran saja. Sedang kau dan Naruto sudah kaa-san jodohkan dari kecil. Lagipula, Naruto sepertinya juga bisa membuatmu senang."

"Kaa-san!"

"Maaf, oba-san. Saya tidak akan menyerahkan Hinata." Kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kita sama-sama ingin Hinata bahagia,kan? Hinata akan lebih bahagia kalau bersama dengan Naruto."

"Saya tidak berpikir seperti itu."

"Coba kau beri waktu untuk Hinata dan Naruto. Pasti Hinata akan memilih Naruto."

"Aku tidak suka Naruto, kaa-san."

"Apa yang dikatakan kaa-san benar Hinata. Beri aku waktu dan aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku." Kata-kata Naruto membuatku tersentak.

"Hinata suka atau tidak cobalah untuk bersama Naruto. Sasuke juga tidak akan keberatan bukan?"

"Hn. Lakukan yang oba-san suka. Kalau Hinata lebih memilih Naruto saya akan mundur." Perkataan Sasuke membuatku menaikan alisku.

TBC

Jangan lupa review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Frienship

**Pair:** Hinata, Sasuke

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Alur kecepetan

Chapter 7

Hinata POV

"Hn. Lakukan yang oba-san suka. Kalau Hinata lebih memilih Naruto saya akan mundur." Aku menaikkan alisku mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Kalau Hinata suka pada Naruto, saya akan mundur, tapi saya tidak akan membiarkannya."

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Naruto katakan pada kaa-san, kau tidak menyukaiku ,kan? Kita hanya berteman." Aku menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Naruto akan belajar menyukaimu. Iya,kan? Naruto tidak akan mengecewakan kaa-san."

Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa, menunduk hanya menunduk saja mendengar kata-kata kaa-san.

"Lagipula kaa-san, aku tidak lama di sini."

"Hinata, tentu saja kau akan tinggal disini. Kaa-san tidak akan meninggalakanmu lagi."

"Kaa-san! Aku tidak mau tinggal di sini. Aku pasti akan kembali ke Jepang. Aku lebih ingin bersama tou-san."

"Hinata! Tak bisakah kau turuti kata-kata kaa-san!" Kali ini Naruto membentakku.

"Sasuke sudah ada disini, tak bisakah kau turuti kemauan kaa-san!"

"Aku tak pernah mau tinggal dengan dengan kaa-san!"

"Tou-sanmu membuat kamu membenci kaa-san."

"Jangan pernah kau jelek-jelekkan tou-sanku! Tou-san tidak pernah berbicara apa pun tentang kaa-san, bahkan tou-san yang memintaku datang ke sini."

"Hinata, sudahlah." Sasuke menggenggam tanganku.

"Sasuke kau harus memberikan waktu untuk Hinata dan Naruto." Kaa-san memperhatikan aku dan Sasuke.

"Saya tidak bilang akan membiarkan Naruto mendekati Hinata, oba-san."

"Keluar dari rumah ini, Sasuke. Ini bukan rumahmu." Kata kaa-san lagi.

"Bagus. Aku senang kaa-san mengusir Sasuke. Aku akan ikut Sasuke keluar dari rumah kaa-san."

"Hinata, ini rumahmu juga."

"Ini bukan rumahku! Rumahku di Jepang dan keluargaku hanya tou-san saja!"

"Hinata! Berhenti berteriak di depan kaa-san!"

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku! Untuk apa aku menurutimu?"

"Baik baik, Sasuke boleh tinggal di sini, tapi jangan tinggalakn kaa-san Hinata."

"Kaa-san yang meninggalkan aku. Kaa-san pergi sesuka kaa-san lalu kembali dengan keinginan aneh. Kaa-san tidak memikirkan aku."

"Hinata, kaa-san hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu saja."

"Yang terbaik untukku adalah tinggal di Jepang bersama tou-san dan bersama dengan Sasuke. Bukan tinggal di sini, mengikuti keinginan kaa-san yang ingin agar aku mau dengan Naruto. Kaa-san tidak tau apa-apa tentang aku."

"Cobalah Hinata. Naruto tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Dia lebih baik dari Sasuke."

Aku memperhatikan Naruto, Naruto akan selalu terlihat murung saat kaa-san mengatakan tentang aku dan Naruto.

"Naruto tidak menyukaiku kaa-san, kaa-san tidak lihat. Naruto hanya menganggapku saudaranya."

"Naruto pasti akan menyukaimu."

Aku melihat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kenapa diam? Naruto, kalau memang kau tidak suka padaku katakana pada kaa-san untuk menghentikan semuanya."

Naruto beranjak pergi dari ruangan ini.

"Aku yakin dia hanya butuh waktu."

"Kaa-san berhenti membicarakan tentang aku dan Naruto. Bukan hanya aku saja yang kaa-san paksa, Naruto juga. Hentikan keinginan kaa-san itu." 

"Naruto sudah setuju, saat dia membawamu ke sini dia sudah tau kalau aku menghendakinya dan Naruto tetap membawamu,kan? Naruto sudah setuju."

Kaa-san juga meninggalkan ruangan ini. Aku dan Sasuke hanya saling berpandangan.

"Naruto terpaksa,kan? Itu yang ada dalam pikiranmu saat ini benar?" Sasuke membelai rambutku pelan. 

"Lama tidak bertemu, kaa-san berubah sangat banyak. Kaa-san tidak se-egois itu dulu."

"Kaa-sanmu hanya tak ingin kau meninggalkannya. Kalau kau suka pada Naruto kau pasti tidak akan jauh-jauh darinya, dan kaa-sanmu akan dengan mudah bertemu denganmu."

"Aku harus bicara pada Naruto."

"Hn. Setelah kutaruh barangku ini kita akan mencarinya."

"Ya."

TOK TOK TOK

Aku dan Sasuke mengetuk kamar Naruto. Tak lama kemudian Naruto membukakan pintu wajahnya terlihat sangat muram.

"Masuklah."

Aku dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya setelah menutup pintu, dan membiarkan aku dan Sasuke duduk di kasurnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada kaa-san?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Kaa-san sangat ingin kau tinggal bersamanya. Kalau aku menolak menyukaimu, kaa-san tidak akan mempunyai alasan untuk membuatmu tinggal dengannya."

"Kau terlalu mengikuti keinginan kaa-san."

"Ya. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan kaa-sanku lagi."

Aku membelalakkan mataku. 'jadi karna itu Naruto sangat marah jika aku bersikap kasar pada kaa-san.'

"Memangnya kaa-sanmu kenapa?"

"Kaa-san meninggal saat aku berumur 5 tahun. Setelah saat itu aku sangat ingin memiliki kaa-san berharap ada yang menyayangiku, seperti kaa-sanku. Lalu kemudian tou-san menikah dengan kaa-san. Kaa-san selalu bercerita tentangmu. Aku tak ingin kaa-san sedih jadi ya..aku mengikuti semua keinginannya."

"Tapi, kau juga pasti punya orang yang kau sukai,kan?"

"Hm..tentu saja ada. Tapi mungkin sekarang dia membenciku."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yah bisa dibilang aku mencampakkannya."

"Kau tidak mungkin setega itu."

"Kenyataannya seperti itu."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku tak ingin dia tau, kalau kaa-san menjodohkanku denganmu. Aku meninggalkannya, membuatnya menangis. Tapi aku tidak bisa kembali lagi padanya."

"Kaa-san harus tau kalau kau menyukai orang lain."

"Percuma saja. Sekarang dia pasti sudah membenciku. Aku sadar aku salah sudah meninggalkannya. Saat itu aku tidak berani melawan kaa-san dan membuat aku dan juga dia orang yang kusayangi menderita."

"Cobalah menemuinya."

"Aku tidak sepertimu, Sasuke. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk menemuinya."

"Dia pasti menunggumu datang."

"Bagaimana kau yakin?"

"Kalau dia benar-benar menyayangimu. Dia pasti menunggu sampai kau mau menemuinya."

"Kurasa tidak. Aku rasa dia lebih pantas untuk mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dariku. Sudahlah Hinata, jangan katakan apapun pada kaa-san. Cukup kau dan Sasuke saja yang tahu. Mengenai keinginan kaa-san, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Maaf." Naruto berjalan keluar kamar. Meninggalkan aku dan Sasuke di kamarnya.

"Aku ingin tau seperti apa gadis yang disukainya."

"Hn? Yang pasti tidak lebih cantik darimu."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke tertawa kecil lalu mengacak rambutku.

"Jadi kau ingin mempertemukan Naruto dengan gadis itu?"

"Ya, daripada kaa-san terus-terusan memaksa agar aku mau bersama Naruto." Aku mulai menggeledah meja belajar Naruto.

"Bantuin."

"Hn." Sasuke membuka laci-laci yang ada di dekat kasur Naruto.

Saat aku sibuk mencari, aku menemukan sebuah foto. Dalam foto itu terdapat gambar seorang cewek manis berambut merah muda dan memiliki mata berwarna emerald. Disampingnya berdiri Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Wah, cantik sekali." Kataku tanpa sadar.

"Hn?" Sasuke yang penasaran dengan temuanku, mendekatiku dan ikut melihat foto itu.

"Dia? Cantik? Payah, kukira secantik apa."

"Sasuke, dia memang cantik. Pantas saja Naruto suka."

"Cantik? Rambut pink begitu kau bilang cantik?"

"Iya, lihat kan . Cantik sekali."

"Bodoh, kau lebih cantik."

"Su-sudah, dia yang lebih cantik." Kataku terbata akibat perkataan Sasuke tadi.

"Lebih baik pikirkan caranya untuk bisa mempertemuka dia dengan Naruto."

"Hn." Sasuke memperhatikan meja belajar Naruto yang sudah acak-acakan dan mengambil hp Naruto.

"Sasuke kau mau ngapain?"

"Memeriksa."

"Itu, kan hp-nya Naruto jangan di lihat-lihat."

"Pasti ada nomor gadis itu."

"Memangnya Sasuke tau namanya?"

"Tau."

"Kok bisa?"

"Di contact Naruto hanya ada nama 2 orang cewek, kau dan Sakura."

"Terus?"

"Berarti nama gadis itu Sakura."

"Bisa saja itu nama orang lain."

"Itu tidak mungkin." Sasuke menunjukkan hp Naruto padaku.

Di layar hp itu banyak sms dari 1 nama.

"Sakura-my pinky girl? Norak banget?"

"Hn. Sangat. "

"Memang Sasuke di contactnya nulis nomerku pakai nama apa?"

"Hinata-my lavender princess."

"Itu sih, sama noraknya."

"Hn. Jadi mau gimana ini sekarang?"

"Di sms aja. Minta ketemuan dimana gitu. Nanti ajak Naruto ke sana."

"Hn." Sasuke mengetik sms untuk Sakura, dan kemudian meletakkan kembali hp itu di meja.

"Berarti besok harus jalan-jalan bertiga. Asyik juga mengelilingi Paris."

"Hn."

Aku, Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan keluar dari rumah menusuri jalan yang sudah ramai.

"Kalian ingin kemana saja?"

"Di dekat sini ada taman,kan?"

"Ada. Kau pernah ke Paris sebelumnya?"

"Tidak, hanya saat sampai di sini aku melihatnya dalam perjalanan."

Naruto membawa kami ke taman tempat aku dan Sasuke janjian dengan Sakura.

Saat sampai, aku melihat ke arah seorang gadis yang duduk di bangku taman tersebut. Rambut merah mudanya bergerak tertiup angin. 'Merah muda? Jangan-jangan?'

"Sakura." Naruto memanggil lirih. Naruto memandangi Sakura, tapi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Sakura tidak merasakan kehadiran kami sehingga tidak menoleh.

"Datangi sana." Sasuke memerintah Naruto.

"Kalian yang memanggilnya?" pandangan Naruto tak lepas dari Sakura.

"Seharusnya kau senang bukan?'

"Aku mau pulang." Naruto membalikkan badannya, tetapi Sasuke menahan langkah Naruto.

"Lihat dia. Dia sudah mau datang untuk menemuimu."

"Suruh dia pulang." Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang menahannya dan mulai melangkah menjauh.

"Kembali kesini, pengecut!" Sasuke membentak Naruto, sehingga Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tau apa?" Naruto ikut membentak Sasuke. Sasuke mendekati Naruto.

"Aku tau betapa pengecutnya kau!"

"Kau!..-"

"Naruto?"

Suara seseorang menghentikan perkataan Naruto. Aku dan Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

"Sakura." Naruto menatap Sakura yang sekarang ada di depannya.

"Ada apa? Kau memintaku untuk datang?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat.

"Bukan aku." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan menghadap ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk datang. Pulanglah."

"Begitu ya." Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, air mata sudah menggenang itu pelupuk matanya.

"Pulang. Pulang sekarang!" Naruto membentak Sakura.

"Kau ini kenapa? Hik..Kenapa memutuskan hik.. hubungan? Kenapa berubah secepat ini hik..?"

Kata Sakura sambil terisak.

"Aku sudah bilang,kan, aku sudah tidak menyukaimu! Cari saja orang lain!" Bentak Naruto lagi. Naruto tidak menatap Sakura. Naruto hanya menatap kearah lain.

"Bohong! Hik…Kau masih menyukaiku,kan? hik.. mana janjimu dulu? Hik…Kau bilang akan terus bersamaku,kan? Hik…"

"Aku sudah tidak menyukaimu! Pulang! Aku muak melihatmu!"

Aku merasa Naruto dan Sakura sudah benar-benar terluka karena keinginan kaa-san. Naruto sekuat tenaga menahan perasaannya. Tangannya yang terkepal sudah menjadi merah, matanya terpejam tapi terlihat ada sedikit air matanya yang keluar.

"Bohong!" Sakura menarik-narik lengan Naruto.

"Kalau memang hik..kau sudah tidak hik..menyukaiku hik..tatap aku dan hik..akhiri semuanya hik.."

Naruto memandangi Sakura. Mata birunya terlihat sangat lelah menahan air matanya.

"Aku-" Naruto berhenti sejenak. Naruto memeluk Sakura erat.

"Sangat menyukaimu." Lanjut Naruto lirih.

Aku tersenyum melihat Naruto dan Sakura, lalu menolah ke Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Ingin dipeluk?"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatiku dan merangkulku.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto dan Sakura berjalan mendekatiku dan Sasuke.

"Aku berhutang ke kalian berdua." Kata Naruto disertai cengiran lebarnya.

"Terima kasih." Sakura ikut tersenyum dengan kata-kata Naruto.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku juga senang." Kataku.

"Aku harap kaa-san tidak akan marah."

TBC

R

E

V  
>I<br>E  
>W<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Frienship

**Pair:** Hinata, Sasuke

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Alur kecepetan

Chapter 8

Hinata POV

Aku, Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura berjalan kembali ke rumah.

"Aku harap Kaa-san tidak marah."

"Kan 2 anaknya sudah bahagia, untuk apa marah."

"Kalau Hinata sih enak. Tidak di setujui yinggal kembali ke Jepang. Aku? Haah…"

"Tenanglah Naruto."

"Kalian berisik."

"Sasuke Bantu mikir napa?"

"Ya ya… rencananya begitu tidak di setujui aku bawa Hinata kabur. Mudah,kan?"

"Yaa kamu sih enak. Aku gimana masa aku yang di bawa kabur Sakura?"

"Itu deritamu."

"Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Udah deh. Kamu diam aja."

"Kelihatannya kita butuh rencana tambahan."

"Kok bisa?"

"Tuh liat."

Aku, Naruto dan Sakura menoleh kea rah pandangan Sasuke.

"Kaa-san?" Naruto mendatangi kaa-san yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Siapa itu Naruto? Kaa-san belum pernah bertemu. Apa dia temanmu?" Kaa-san tampak memperhatikan Sakura.

"Eng..Dia..dia pacarku kaa-san."

"Hah? Pacar? Kaa-san baru tau kalau kamu sudah punya pacar."

Kaa-san mendatangi Sakura dan memperhatikan Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

"Em..Nama saya Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"Sakura? Lebih baik kau pulang saja. Naruto sudah aku jodohkan dengan anak di sampingmu."

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh ke arahku.

"Kaa-san! Aku kan sudah menolak!"

"Kaa-san, aku hanya menyukai Sakura saja. Aku tidak mau di jodohkan dengan Hinata." Naruto berdiri di antara kaa-san dan Sakura.

"Naruto, kau tau kan. Kaa-san hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu dan juga Hinata."

"Yang terbaik bagi kami adalah pilihan kami sendiri. Orang yang benar-benar kami sukai." Kata Naruto.

"Masuklah dulu kita bicara di dalam." Kaa-san berbalik dan masuk ke rumah.

Aku, Sasuke, Naruto,dan Sakura mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Naruto. Apa yang kau sukai dari Sakura?" Tanya kaa-san.

"Aku menyukainya apa adanya kaa-san. Aku tidak melihat kelebihannya seperti yang kaa-san kira."

"Cobalah kau lihat baik-baik. Hinata lebih cantik dari Sakura."

"Meski Hinata lebih cantik atau yang lainnya, aku hanya menyukai Sakura saja."

"Sakura. Sadar dirilah sedikit. Kau tidak lebih dari Hinata orang yang kujodohkan dengan Naruto."

"Eng.." Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kaa-san. Cobalah mengenal Sakura. Kaa-san pasti akan senang berada di dekatnya."

"Kaulah yang seharusnya melihat perbedaan Sakura dengan Hinata."

"Saya memang tidak seperti yang anda harapkan. Saya bukan Hinata tapi saya akan mencoba sebaik mungkin agar oba-san menyetujui hubungan saya dengan Naruto." Sakura mencoba meyakinkan kaa-san.

"Akhiri hubungan kalian. Kau juga Hinata. Aku akan segera menunangkan Hinata dengan Naruto."

"Kaa-san! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ini demi dirimu sendiri, Hinata."

"Bukan! Ini hanya untuk kaa-san saja. Lakukan sesuka kaa-san! Kalau memang kaa-san ingin menunangkan aku dengan Naruto lakukan saja! Aku dan Naruto tidak akan pernah bertunangan! Buat saja acara kosong!"

"Akan kupastikan kalian bertunangan."

"Kaa-san! Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa bersabar lebih dari ini. Aku tidak akan menuruti kata-kata kaa-san lagi!" Naruto membentak kaa-san.

"Lihatkan. Ini pasti oengaruh darimu Sakura. Naruto adalah anak penurut sebelum kalian bersama."

"Cukup, kaa-san! Aku akan pulang ke Jepang. Terserah apa kata kaa-san!"

"Meskipun kau pulang ke Jepang, aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto bersama dengan Sakura."

"Kalau kaa-san tidak menyetujui aku akan membawa Sakura juga ke Jepang bersama Hinata."

Aku kaget dengan pernyataan Naruto.

"Kau tidak punya siapa-siapa di Jepang."

Kali ini tou-san Naruto yang baru saja datang ikut berbicara.

"Tou-san., aku mohon. Hanya Sakura saja yang aku sukai."

"Tou-san berpikir apa yang dikatakan kaa-sanmu benar Naruto."

"Kenapa tou-san juga?" Naruto diam sejenak.

"Tou-san. Aku tetap akan pergi Jepang. Tou-san aku sudah menuruti keingin kaa-san untuk membawa Hinata kesini. Aku mohon biarkan aku bersama Sakura."

"Tidak. Naruto, tou-san dan kaa-san hanya ingin yang terbaik saja."

"Cukup sudah! Aku muak!" Aku berlari meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Hinata!" Sasuke meneriakiku dan ikut mengejarku.

Aku tidak mempedulikan teriakan Sasuke dan terus berlari sampai ke tengah jalan.

"Hinata! Awas!"

Aku menoleh ke samping dan melihat sebuah truk yang melaju cepat ke arahku.

"Hinata!"

BRUKKK

"Hinata!" Aku mendengar Sasuke memanggil-manggilku sambil mengguncang tubuhku pelan.

Mataku terasa berat. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku, suara teriakan Sasuke masih terdengar tapi tak lama kemudian aku tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Sasuke POV

Aku duduk menunggu di rumah sakit. Di bajuku terdapat bercak darah Hinata. Aku terus menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Tenanglah Sasuke."

"Mana bisa aku tenang! Hinata ada di dalam di sana!" Aku membentak Naruto.

"Iya. Aku tahu. Yakinlah Hinata tidak akan kenapa-kenapa."

"Lihatkan Naruto. Kalau kau menuruti kata-kata kaa-san. Hinata tidak akan seperti ini." Kaa-san Hinata terlihat sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Semua salah anda! Kalau saja anda tidak meminta Hinata datang ke Paris dan menjodohkannya dengan Naruto. Hinata tidak akan lari seperti itu!' Aku mulai emosi mendengar kaa-san Hinata yang menyalahkan Naruto.

"Kau sudah menelpon oji-san?"

"Sudah. Dia berangkat sekarang."

KREK..

Dokter yang menangani Hinata keluar dari ruangannya.

"Apa ada yang bernama Sasuke?"

"Saya." Aku berdiri.

"Masuklah, dia memanggil-manggil namamu terus."

Aku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Aku meluhat Hinata terbaring di salah satu kasur.

"Hinata."

"Sasuke." Suara Hinata kedengaran sangat lemah.

"Kau sudah tak apa?" Aku duduk di krsi yang ada di samping kasur itu.

"Masih sedikit sakit."

Aku mengelus kepala Hinata yang dililit perban.

"Aku ngantuk Sasuke."

"Tidurlah. Aku menungguimu di sini."

Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya. Tangan Hinata memegangi tanganku.

Aku memperhatikan Hinata sampai akhirnya ikut tertidur.

Aku merasakan ada yang menepuk bahuku. Aku tersentak kaget dan bangun dari tidurku.

"Oji-san?"

"Sasuke. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan kaa-sannya Hinata. Tenanglah, dia tidak akan menyuruh Hinata dan Naruto bertunangan lagi. Nanti Naruto dan Sakura akan ikut kita ke Jepang. Kebetulan aku kenal juga dengan orangtua Sakura."

"Hn."

"Hinata terlihat senang sekali tidur dengan memegang tanganmu."

"Hn. Ya."

"Kau mau istirahat dulu, Sasuke?"

"Tidak perlu oji-san. Aku disini saja."

"Baiklah. Aku sudah bawakan bajumu di tas itu. Aku, Naruto dan Sakura menyewa hotel di dekat sini. Hubungi kami jika kau perlu sesuatu."

"Ya, oji-san."

Oji-san keluar dari kamar rawat Hinata. Aku kembali memandangi Hinata. Terlihat langit sudah mulai gelap. Aku mengambil baju gantiku dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam ruangan ini.

Saat aku selesai mandi. Di samping kasur Hinata sudah ada 2 piring makanan. Hinata juga sudah bangun dan terlihat mencoba meraih piring tersebut.

"Duduklah. Biar kuambilkan."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." Aku mengambil salah satu piring dan menyuapkan makanan itu ke Hinata.

Hinata melahapnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menghabiskan makanan Hinata itu. Hinata terlihat sangat lahap memakannya.

"Kau kelaparan?"

"Hu-um"

"Mau lagi?"

"Itu,kan makananmu."

"Tak apa. Makanlah." Aku menyuapkan lagi makananku pada Hinata.

"Tidak, Sasuke saja yang makan."

"Aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya."

"Emm…ya deh. Bagi berdua."

"Hn."

"Ne, Sasuke, bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Sakura?"

"Mereka tidak akan diributkan lagi oleh kaa-san."

"Memang kaa-san sudah setuju?"

"Ya. sepertinya tou-sanmu berhasil mendapat ijin untuk membawa Naruto dan Sakura ke Jepang."

"Sakura juga?"

"Katanya Sakura anak teman tou-sanmu."

"Oh..Tou-san itu banyak sekali kenalannya. Dulu kita bertemu juga gara-gara tou-sanku berteman dengan tou-sanmu."

"Hn."

"Hoamm.."

"Dasar tukang tidur."

"Huh..! aku kan lagi sakit."

"Kelihatanya tidak begitu."

"Terserah. Aku mau tidur."

"Ya ya. Tidur yang nyenyak." Aku mengecup dahi Hinata.

"Sasuke, bangun." Aku membuka mataku perlahan.

"Sudah pagi." Hinata tersenyum sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Wah, sudah bangun." Suara oji-san mengagetkan aku dan Hinata.

"Tou-san!" Hinata senang dengan kehadiran oji-san.

"Hinata, maaf ya tou-san baru datang sekarang." Oji-san memeluk Hinata.

"Tak apa,Tou-san."

"Permisi." Suara dokter membuat Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dari oji-san.

"Dokter? Ada apa?"

"Begini, karena benturan yang sangat keras. Kemungkinan beberapa bagian tubuh Hinata tidak bisa di gerakkan."

"Eh?"

"Kemungkinan besar Hinata tidak akan bisa menggunakan kesua kakinya lagi."

"Tidak mungkin!" Hinata mencoba turun dari kasurnya. Aku memegangi Hinata, tetapi kaki Hinata tidak kuat berdiri dan membuat Hinata terjatuh.

"Ah? Kakiku." Hinata mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Hinata."

"Kakiku kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa di gerakkan?"

"Hinata, tenanglah."

"Hik..Kakiku kenapa..hik…kenapa?"

"Hinata."

Aku mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang menangis. Aku memeluk Hinata.

"Hik..hik..kenapa?" Hinata berteriak histeris.

TBC

R

E

V

I

E

W


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Frienship

**Pair:** Hinata, Sasuke

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Alur kecepetan

Chapter 9

Sasuke POV

Aku masuk ke dalam mobilku. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari kaa-san Hinata, aku, Hinata, Naruto dan Sakura kembali ke Jepang. Naruto dan Sakura tinggal di rumah Hinata. Aku, Naruto dan Sakura sudah mulai kembali sekolah. Sakura sangat senang bersama Naruto. Mereka selalu berdua. Sedangkan Hinata, sampai sekarang Hinata masih tidak bisa menerima kalau kakinya lumpuh. Padahal dokter sendiri mengatakan Hinata masih bisa berjalan lagi jika mengikuti beberapa terapi. Jangankan mengikuti terapi itu, berbicara padaku ataupun tou-sannya saja tidak. Hinata tidak mau berbicara apa-apa, makan saja harus dibujuk berkali-kali.

"Sasuke, apa kau tidak bisa membuat Hinata ceria lagi?"

"Hn. Susah. Ceria? Berbicara saja aku tidak dianggap."

"Tapi Hinata memang masih terpukul."

"Meski begitu seharusnya kalau ada Sasuke dia bisa senang sedikit, Sakura."

"Kalian mudah ngomongnya."

"…"

"Eh? Kenapa kalian ada di mobilku?"

"Yah baru sadar. Aku dan Sakura ikut mobilmu ya. Oji-san memakai mobilnya jadi tidak ada yang menjemput. Lagipula kau juga mau ke rumah Hinata,kan?"

"Hn."

"Sayangnya di sini tidak ada Hinata yang bisa mengartikan 'Hn'-mu itu."

"Terserah."

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata. Seperti biasa Hinata hanya duduk bersandar di kasurnya. Matanya terbuka tapi memancarkan kekosongan. Hinata lebih seperti boneka saat ini.

"Hinata. Kau sudah makan belum?"

"….."

Aku ikut duduk di samping Hinata.

"Katakanlah sesuatu. Semenjak pulang dari Paris kau tidak berkata apa-apa."

"….."

"Hinata."

Aku sejujurnya mengerti kenapa Hinata jadi seperti ini. Tetapi aku juga muak dengan sikap dinginnya sekarang. Sudah 3 minggu sejak kami pulang ke Jepang dan beginilah kegiatanku pulang sekolah ke rumah Hinata diam-diaman sampai nati jam 8 malam aku pulang ke rumahku.

"Hinata, tolonglah sudah 3 minggu kau seperti ini terus. Katakan sesuatu."

"Kau bosan?"

"Hinata? Bukan. Bukan seperti itu."

"Kau bosan karna aku cacat,kan?"

"Hinata? Aku tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu."

"Keluar!"

"Eh?"

"Keluar! Hik…Keluar!" Hinata melemparkan bantal dan guling yang ada di kasurnya padaku sambil mulai menangis.

"Hinata, sudah." Aku memeluk Hinata mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Hik..hik…keluar.." kata Hinata lirih.

"Maafkan aku. Aku bukannya bosan. Aku hanya ingin kau mau bicara lagi. Kau berubah terlalu banyak Hinata."

Hinata hanya menangis.

"Maaf ya. Kau pasti masih sedih. Tapi kau percaya,kan kalau kau bisa berjalan lagi?"

Hinata mengangguk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Hn. Kau sudah tau kan kalau kaa-sanmu akhirnya menyerah?"

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku. Aku memegang pipinya.

"Setidaknya masalah kaa-sanmu sudah selesai,kan?"

"Iya."

"Akhirnya. Hn, mau coba berdiri?"

Aku berdiri di samping kasur Hinata. Memegangi tangannya.

"Tapi aku belum bisa jalan."

"Coba dulu."

Hinata turun dari kasurnya sambil berpegangan padaku. Kakinya terlihat gemetar menahan tubuhnya.

"Ukh.."

"Tak apa pelan-pelan."

Aku menuntunnya berjalan. Hinata terlihat menahan sakit dari kakinya. Aku terus memperhatikan kakinya sampai tidak bergetar lagi, Hinata pun terlihat sudah tidak seberapa menahan sakit lagi.

"Apa masih sakit?"

"Sedikit."

"Kau hanya perlu latihan sebentar saja."

"Hmm… harusnya aku tau dari awal kalau hanya segini saja 2 hari sudah sembuh."

"Hn. Makanya jangan ngambek begitu."

"Habis dokternya bilang kalau kemungkinan aku lumpuh sih."

"Itu kan kata dokternya. Dasar."

"Mana ku tau? Tapi kalau tidak begini kaa-san juga tidak akan berhenti."

"Ya..ya... tuh kan sudah bisa lancar jalannya. Ayo turun. Buat kejutan untuk tou-sanmu."

"Uh.."

Hinata masih berpegangan pada tanganku, tetapi sudah mulai lancar berjalan di sampingku.

Hinata POV

Aku memegangi tangan Sasuke. Memang kakiku sudah lancar berjalan tapi masih sedikit goyang dan kaku. Aku sebenarnya masih bingung kenapa bisa cepat berjalan lagi, tapi ya sudahlah.

Sasuke membawaku menuju tou-san. Aku melihat tou-san dari belakang, tou-san terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tou-san."

Tou-sanku sedikit terkejut lalu berbalik memandangku.

"Hinata. Kau…"

Tou-san memandangku tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana? Kau? Astaga."

"Aku bisa jalan lagi tou-san. Semua karena ada Sasuke."

Tou-san memelukku.

"Syukurlah. Kau membuat tou-san semakin khawatir karna tak pernah mengatakan apapun."

"Maaf Tou-san."

Tou-san melepas pelukannya.

"Naruto akan senang mengetahui ini. Dia merasa bersalah karna dari awal tidak menentang kaa-sanmu."

"Ya. Naruto memang saudara yang baik."

"Daripada kau bilang di belakangnya katakana saja langsung."

Perkataan Sasuke membuatku menoleh padanya. Dibelakang Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura berdiri memandangiku.

"Hinata kau sudah bisa jalan!" Naruto berlari menghampiriku dan memelukku.

"Tentu saja bisa." Aku membalas pelukannya.

"Hei..Hei..bagianmu yang di sebelah sana." Sasuke menepuk punggung Naruto dan menunjuk Sakura.

"Sasuke.. seperti anak kecil."

"Lepas saja." Sasuke menarikku agar jauh dari Naruto.

"Iya..iya..huh..begitu saja marah. Dasar "

"Kalau ku peluk Sakura kau juga akan marah."

"Hei. Hinata,kan adikku."

"Hn. Berisik."

"Uh.. awas kau."

Aku dan Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke dan Naruto.

THE END


End file.
